Elf no Waka Okusama
Japanese Title: エルフの若奥様 English Title: The Elven Bride Plot Mixed marriages are a tricky thing, so when the human Kenji and Milfa, an elf, get married, the course of true love does not run smoothly... especially when it turns out that there’s a certain difference in plumbing that makes it almost impossible for them to consummate their marriage. The series explains the efforts they make to overcome this problem. Episode List '1- "Yameru toki mo, sukoyakanaru toki mo…… isshō aishi tsudzukemasu" ("Even when sick, also will continue to love life ...... when it is in health)")' (病めるときも、健やかなるときも……一生愛し続けます) Airdate: July 25, 1995 Kenji and Milfa get married, and are the only ones in the church for the wedding except for the minister, due to a high level of general tension and dislike between humans and elves. Soon, however, Kenji and Milfa find their own problems when Kenji discovers during sexual foreplay that Milfa's vagina is no bigger than a belly-button, thus preventing them from having sex and starting a family together. Kenji, however, hears of the mystical Harpy Ooze, a lubricant that may solve their problems. Kenji sets off to find the Ooze, reluctantly leaving Milfa alone in the elf-hating human town. Milfa, however, earns the respect of the townspeople after saving two children from a rampaging hydra. Kenji, meanwhile, finds the lair of the Harpies: female, angel-like creatures who are known to abduct and rape young men so as to have children. Kenji is captured by the Harpy Princess, Pyulla, who subsequently rapes him. Kenji tries to resist, but is unable to stop himself impregnating her. As a reward, however, Kenji is given a bottle of Harpy Ooze. '2- "Itsu made mo, kawaranai mama no kimi de ite kuremasu ka?" ("Forever, Can you remain your stomach unchanged?")' (いつまでも、かわらないままのキミでいてくれますか？) Airdate: October 27, 1995 Returning home, Kenji and Milfa attempt to have sex again, this time with different positions, but are still unsuccessful. Milfa decides to visit the local gynecologist, without telling Kenji. While Kenji is away, Milfa goes to the clinic and meets several other women with similar problems. Kenji, meanwhile, returns home and discovers a dead security guard and a stunningly beautiful young woman who turns out to be his grandmother, Mitsuko, a sorceress who steals men's spirits by having sex with them in order to maintain her youthful appearance, and so did it to the security guard. Mitsuko informs Kenji that Milfa has gone to the clinic, and Kenji panics: the owner of the clinic is the infamous, lecherous incubus, Dr. Perio, who is a former friend of Kenji's. Knowing that Perio will try to rape Milfa, Kenji rushes to her rescue with Mitsuko in tow. Milfa meets Perio, who immediately begins touching her up and undressing the both of them. However, when Milfa suddenly headbutts Perio, it turns out to have been a hallucination he had been planting in both of their minds for sexual pleasure. Kenji suddenly bursts in, ready to kill Perio, but Perio flees from the treatment room until he is ambushed by Mitsuko, who proceeds to rape him and steal his spirit, subsequently killing him. Kenji and Milfa return home. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:1990-1999